The Back of A Painting
by AlexBelieve
Summary: New transfers arrive at Ouran, and during a game of Hide and go seek stumble onto the Host club. Neither party can argue, it changes everything.  TamakixOC KyoyaxOC HikaruxOC KaoruxOC HunnyxOC MorixOC possible HaruhixOC if you want it!  T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Yes it would appear I have returned! From the dead. No not really. But that would be really cool huh? Off topic! Okay so this is my new story surrounding our favorite host club and their new friends. Keep an open mind and enjoy the ride! I also wanna send a shout out to my beta alexculten for being the best twin sista evah! ARGG cheerios I love ya chika! **

* * *

><p>The host club was in the middle of their usual after hosting routine, Kyoya checking profits, Haruhi cleaning, Hunny eating a slice of cake with Mori standing behind him, telling him to brush his teeth afterwards to avoid another cavity fiasco, and the others harassing our only female protagonist in the room.<p>

"Senpai get off of me." She stated, pushing the overly emotional and clinging Tamaki off, who was in the middle of a rant on how he should protect his daughter from the shady twins.

"C'mon Jade! In here!" They heard through the door before two girls burst in. Unlike the vast majority of girls (with the exception of Haruhi) they weren't wearing the usual ugly (more like fugly) yellow uniform; they had on the boys' uniform with their ties and blazers undone. One of the girls appeared to be dragging the other; the leader having short curly black hair bouncing with every step (more like skip) and emerald green eyes shining with cheerfulness. The victim had long black hair, tumbling to her waist in waves and unreadable purple eyes, but those were the only differences between the two. They both shared the same skin tone, height, features, etc. no doubt twins.

"Oh, we didn't realize there was anyone in here. I'm sorry for the intrusion." The green eyed one said, her cargo rolling her eyes but quickly nodding in agreement.

"It is quite alright princesses, you could never intrude on us," Tamaki walked forward kissing their hands as he immediately went into host mode. The girls quickly snatched their hands back with disgruntled expressions, the purple eyed one's unreadable eyes flashed with unkempt rage.

"What a pervert." The green eyed girl said.

"Well no shit. When a stranger calls you a princess and kisses your hand they tend to be labeled in the perverted category." The girl with purple eyes scoffed as Tamaki ran off to his emo corner, already planting mushrooms while muttering occasionally 'I'm not a pervert' and 'why do twins think I'm a pervert?'

"Hi. I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you two new?" Haruhi stepped forward raising her hand in greeting.

"OHMIGOSH! JADE! ISN'T SHE THE CUTEST THING EVER?" The curly haired girl yelled, running forward and hugging the girl host. "But seriously, Haruhi. If you don't mess with the uniform a bit people might think you're a guy," she laughed, gaining an eye roll and an annoyed look from her silent sister.

"Wait, you can tell I'm a girl?" she worriedly questioned as the entire room went silent.

"Yea, isn't it obvious?" The long haired girl chortled pointedly looking at Haruhi then back to her sister, "Charlie, looks like we were right about the intelligence levels we were picking up, or rather lack of, ne? Can we leave soon, this schools' stupidity is beginning to get to me. And by the way, it's quite obvious that she's a girl, just judging by facial features as well as the pitch of her voice. Not only that but Charlie can confirm that theory because she could feel the body of Haruhi and the feminine features when said annoyance chose to glomp the aforementioned cross dresser. " the girl, now dubbed as Jade stated rather impatiently.

"But Jade~ the game isn't over yet and I'm not an annoyance! I thought I was your sister, the missing piece of the puzzle! I thought you said you loved me!" Charlie wailed, tugging on her twin's sleeve.

"First I never said any of those things. Secondly I refuse to take part in your stupid games because look where it's lead me, so far I've been Jade-napped then shoved into a highly suspicious room with several potential rapists-" here she casted Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki a meaningful look "-a cross dresser, a kid who looks no older than five, and a stoic man teenager thing. Oh yes, that's a daily occurrence." Jade practically spat, her voice dripping with pent up loathing and sarcasm.

"Jade, why are you such a kill joy! You killer of joy!" Charlie wined before grabbing her wrist anyway and dragging her behind one of the love seats. The nicer of the two twins spotted Hunny and motioned for him to come closer with her index finger.

"Yes?" he replied in his sweet voice with curiosity practically coming off him in waves. As usual, Mori followed his flower surrounded cousin.

"I'm Charlie, this is Jade. What's your name?" she widely smiled and stuck her hand out for a shake. After that Hunny found it hard to keep the large grin off his face, little did they know that a very interested Tamaki and Kyoya were watching from a far.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny! And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori! So when did you transfer?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Mommy." Tamaki strode closer to the table his friend was working at.

"Yes daddy," he replied smirking, already too aware of what his friend and business partner was going to ask.

"What do you know about these new transfers." And bingo was his name-o.

"Their full names are Jade Sapphire Davis and Charlene Emerald Davis. Their parents were going through a divorce around the time they were born, the agreement was that their father got Jade, their mother got Charlene. When they were about 12 or so their mother was murdered so Charlie went to live with Jade and their father, but that arrangement only lasted about 8 months before the authorities discovered that it was their father who killed her as well as a total of around 27 other victims." Kyoya stated while scanning over past police reports.

"Charlene's favorite color is green, favorite foods are tacos and taquitos, blood type is O. Jades favorite color is black, favorite food is curry with rice, and blood type is AB. Both are identical twins and second years in class 1-A. They used to live in America along with the rest of our transfers." he nnonchalantly finished as Tamaki broke down into sobs when hearing about their father.

"That's so sad!" he cried. Jade stood up seconds later only to be squished into a bone crushing hug by Tamaki.

"It's ok princesses! I will be your new daddy and protect you from those shady twins! It will be-!" he was cut off abruptly when Charlie chose to shout, "Ew! Pervert hugging my sister!" Charlie before pulling him off and punching him, only for her twin to catch her fist.

"I could have taken care of that." Jade brushed herself off, releasing her sisters clenched fist. "Besides, if you had successfully punched the overly emotional blonde something bad would have happened." she murmured.

"But who always says I should practice at every opportunity so maybe one day I may have a sliver of a chance of beating you?" Charlie complained with a slight pout.

"I didn't mean on living people you dipshit. Though that was slightly entertaining." Jade added the lay part as an afterthought.

"It's been an entertaining day, would you mind if we came tomorrow? We need to finish our game." Charlie offered, gaining confused glances before turning to Jade.

"C'mon, it's always you and me. On occasion the people we're related to. Doncha wanna make some new friends? I know you like people; I love your sarcastic snippy attitude! Wow this little speech is getting deep! Plus I know you like Hunny!" she slumped her shoulders, out of breath from her long ramble.

"I can't stand large groups of people, they usually annoy me till I snap. I think I should know me better than anybody." her twin immediately shot down the idea.

"Don't you think the best perspective of yourself comes from someone else?" Charlie tried to persuade.

"No, Charlie. I hate people, but I'll make an exception because Hunny does gives off a good vibe, plus he reminds me of a little kid." Jade caved with a reluctant sigh.

"AWESOME!" Charlie squealed! "So can we hangout with you guys?"

"Yes, although you will have to come durring club hours and pay of course." Kyoya walked up to the twins with the light reflecting off his glasses, giving them a glare.

"Leme guess, you are the son of a business man for sure. You're still trying to learn how to keep these guys in line, you also take care of all the important yet boring parts." Charlie stated with a large unfaultering grin.

"Hn, you're last in line to inherit the Ootori, and suffer from being underestimated." Jade stated with an impassive expression. "You're not the only one who does their homework Mr. Ootori." she stated with a mixture of a smile and a smirk.

"'See ya later." they said in unison before walking out the door only to hear somebody triumphantly cry, "I found you!"

* * *

><p><strong>It would appear that the first chapter of our misadventures has begun! Will we learn about Jade and Charlie's past? Will we find out who the mystery yelling person is? Will I ever stop asking questions? All this and more may or may not be answered in the next chapter! Maniacal laugh, maniacal laugh, maniacal laugh!<strong>

**P.S. It only takes a second but your reviews make my day! **


	2. Long Boring AN, well not really

Hey guys I just want to apologize for the long time no update. I'm going to high school next year so there's a butt lode of stuff to do for that plus homework and a 5 year old niece is really packing up my schedule. Not to mention that my Beta is busy with whatever it is she does, JK JK luv ya sis, AND on top of it all I've had the worst writers block ever. So when I have writers block it's different than most people, I can't stop writing and its all horrible quality scribbles which look like a five year old told me to write. I just wanted to throw out there that I'm practically whipping myself over here to try and poop a chapter out by Monday (ITS TORTURE CAUSE IM SO ADHD!) I love ya guys remember that rainbows rock and I love reviews!

P.S. Im writing the next chapter as you read this, sooooo. SUGESTIONS ARE STILL AND ALWAYS WELCOME IN MY HOME! THEY WILL RECEIVE LOVE, WARM BLANKETS AND FOOD WITH LOTS OF SHUGGA! Haha, wow bet that sentence will help you figure out which OC is based on me! OFF TOPIC! Bye 3

~Charlie

….UNICORNS…..K, bye for realizys this time. ;P


End file.
